Moments de vie
by xLYRAx
Summary: Série de one-shots. Qu'est ce que ça fait quand quatre hunters sont ensemble dans un appartement?
1. Chapter 1

Blabla complétement inutile. ( En abrégé BCI): D'habitude, j'écris des trucs sérieux mais j'ai eu envie de me faire un petit délire, alors voilà! Kirua a une carie!

Un truc que j'oublie généralement de dire. Les persos sont pas à moi et j'en veux pas de toute façon. ( Bouh! Quelle mauvaise foie!) Et si ils avaient été à moi, Kurapika aurait catalogué depuis longtemps comme fille.

Gon regardait Kirua à la fois amusé et gêné.

-« Euh... Kirua...?»

Le jeune assassin se stoppa un instant et fixa Gon de ses yeux de chats.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

Gon avala sa salive et dit d'un ton prudent en avisant les tonnes de cartons de chocolats déjà vide.

-« Tu... Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez mangé comme ça?

-Eh? Tu rigoles? Je n'ai mangé que cinq cartons! C'est très peu!» Mais devant l'air ébahi de Gon, Kirua continua:

-« Bon, bon... Je te promets qu'après le sixième carton, j'arrête.»

Gon ne dit rien mais se demanda juste si Kirua serait encore vivant lorsqu'il aurait terminé son sixième carton de tablettes de chocolat.

Kirua avisa l'apprenti médecin qui lisait un livre de médecine. Kirua hésita puis dit:

-« Euh... Léolio?

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que je peux te parler d'un truc?

- Là, je suis occupé. Plus tard.

-Ah, d'accord.»

Une seconde passa. Et une autre. Encore une autre. Et euh... Une autre?

-« Et maintenant, c'est bon?»

Léolio soupira et referma son livre qui produisit un claquement sec et foudroya Kirua du regard. Il l'empêcher de réviser et après c'était lui qui subissait les foudres de Kurapika sur que soi-disant, il trouvait toujours des raisons de ne pas travailler.

-« Qui a t-il?

-J'ai mal.

-Ou ça?

-A la bouche.»

Léolio se leva de son fauteuil et ordonna.

-« Ouvre la bouche.

-Quoi?

-Je t'ai dis d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour voir ce qui ne va pas, idiot!

-C'est parce que Kurapika t'a encore crié dessus que tu es de mauvaise humeur?»

Léolio grogna.

Bingo.

Kirua se décida à ouvrir la bouche en attendant avec angoisse que Léolio ait terminé d'examiner sa bouche.

Il referma sa bouche et l'observa avec un sourire goguenard.

-« Mon très chère Kirua, tu as une carie.»

Une carie. Une carie. Une quoi déjà? Ah oui. Une carie. Le mot « carie » résonnait dans la tête de Kirua.

Il observait inquiet, Léolio et Kurapika qui le fixait.

-« Tu es sur que c'est ça? Demanda la jeune blonde.

-Aucun doute là-dessus. C'est bien une carie.»

Tout les deux parlaient d'un ton grave, a croire que Kirua avait attrapé une maladie tropicale extrêmement grave.

-« Le pauvre... Continua Kurapika.

-A quoi bon toujours répété que les bonbons et le chocolat donnent des caries? Les gosses n'écoutent jamais ce qu'on leur disent.»

Gon qui observait la scène d'un peu plus loin, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Léolio et Kurapika ressemblaient à un jeune couple qui s'inquiétait pour leur enfant.

-« Eh, oh? C'est grave? Questionna Kirua alarmé.

-Bah... Pas tellement. Avec un traitement adapté tu vas avoir mal pendant trois semaines et ça passera après... Dit Léolio.

-Mais... Pendant ces trois semaines tu ne pourras manger ni de bonbons ni de chocolats.»Compléta Kurapika.

Kirua crut d'abord à une blague. Mais Léolio et Kurapika n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

Pas de bonbons. Pas de chocolats. Pendant trois semaines.

-« Pas de bonbons?

-Pas de bonbons.

-Pas de chocolat?

-Pas de chocolat.

-Pendant trois semaines?

-Pendant trois semaines.

-...

-...»

Léolio et Kurapika ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kirua réagisse très bien. Mais à ça ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

-« Ah. D'accord. Je vais me coucher.» Répondit le jeune garçon.

Les deux observèrent Kirua partir d'un pas trainant.

-« Se coucher? Mais il est 11h du matin! Protesta Léolio.

-Laisse-le. Je crois qu'il a besoin de rester seul un moment.» Répondit Kurapika.

L'amour de Kirua pour les sucreries dataient de longtemps. Très longtemps. Dès qu'il avait eu l'âge d'avaler autre choses que du lait, il s'était mit à manger des bonbons.

_-« Attention, Kirua! Tu vas avoir des caries!»_

On lui disait ça tout le temps. Mais il n y croyait pas. Il continuait de se goinfrer des bonbons et il n'avait pas de caries. Jusqu'à ce jour.

La marque des ténèbres étaient sur cette date.

1ère semaine:

Kirua n'obéit pas très longtemps à Léolio. Cette ordure lui avait confisqué toute ses sucreries. Soi-disant _pour ne pas être confronté à la tentation. _

Mais Kirua était bien plus malin que ça. Il avait réussit à cacher une boite. Et oui. Kirua est tenace.

Il tira l'ultime boite qu'il avait réussit à sauvé des infâmes griffes de Léolio.

Sa main caressa avec délice le contour de la sucrerie. Un gâteau au miel... L'une de ses douceurs préférés.

Il l'attrapa et le mangea.

Mal lui en prit.

Kurapika était tranquillement entrain de lire son livre préféré. Elle avait enfin la possibilité de découvrir ce qui se passera dans le chapitre suivant. Elle tira une autre page, continuant sa ligne à grande vitesse, impatiente de lire la suite.

Elle aimait lire. Sentir l'odeur du papier, entendre le froissement des pages qui glissaient dans sa main, se plonger dans une histoire palpitante qui lui permettait à chaque fois de penser à autre chose que sa vengeance!

Tout ça, était ce qu'elle adorait.

Mais le petit plaisir solitaire de la blonde s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement sauvage de douleur retentir dans tout l'appartement. Les voisins allaient être content, tient.

Kurapika se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la chambre de Kirua. Elle l'ouvrit s'attendant au pire et trouva un ex-assassin affalé sur le sol, roulant dans tout les sens se mettant une main sur la joue criant des: « Aïe, aïe, aïe!»

Kurapika trouva un gâteau au miel à moitié mangé. L'objet du crime était là.

-« Mais tu sais, c'est tellement dur!

-Je sais, je sais... Dit Kurapika tentant de calmer Kirua.

-Je ne suis pas habitué à ça, moi! Devoir me passer de chocolat!

-C'est horrible, oui...

-Et puis Léolio... On aurait vraiment dit que ça le faisait marrer! Il se moque de ma souffrance.

-C'est vrai qu'il a manqué de compassion... Mais je suis là pour te soutenir, tu sais...

-Oui... Heureusement que tu es là, Kurapika.» Termina Kirua en se serrant un peu plus contre Kurapika qui raffermit sa prise.

_Hé, Hé... Kurapika est entrain de me faire un câlin, à moi tout seul... Si Gon voyait ça, il serait vert de jalousie... Avoir une carie ça peut avoir du bon, finalement. _

Kirua est diabolique.

2ème semaine:

Kirua observait d'un œil noir l'objet du démon devant lui. C'était rouge. Le rouge c'est diabolique, non? Les yeux de Kurapika devenaient rouge lorsqu'elle était en colère. Le sang, aussi est rouge, Tout ça prouvait que le rouge était décidément une couleur infernale.

C'est pour ça que Kirua foudroya du regard la pomme _rouge_ qui se tenait devant lui.

_-« Si tu as tellement envie de grignoter quelque chose, mange une pomme!»_

C'était ce que lui avait dit la blonde lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait faim.

-« Dis, Kirua tu vas la manger cette pomme?» Demanda innocemment Gon.

Kirua foudroya son meilleur ami du regard lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur.

Gon choisit le repli stratégique.

3ème semaine:

Kirua se dit qu'il n y avait plus qu'une semaine à tenir. Il avait courageusement tenu deux semaines.

Il n'allait pas se jeter par la fenêtre maintenant.

-« Vous croyez qu'il va bien? Demanda Léolio, vaguement inquiet en sentant les mauvaises ondes qui provenaient de Kirua.

-C'est presque fini. Dès que sa carie sera guérie, il retrouvera la forme.» Assura Kurapika.

La troisième semaine finit par passer.

Kirua se leva ce matin, en sentant que c'était une bonne journée sans se rappeler de pourquoi exactement.

Il regarda le calendrier à sa droite et crut qu'il allait exploser de joie.

C'était fini. Sa carie était guérie. Il pouvait remanger des sucreries.

-« Vous savez, finalement je crois que je vais me calmer un peu.» Dit Kirua.

Kurapika, Léolio et Gon l'observèrent avec curiosité.

-« Te calmer? Demanda Gon.

-Oui. Avec le chocolat. Finalement, ça ne me manque pas tellement. Je peux faire sans.»

Les trois n'en croyaient pas leur oreilles. Kirua n'aimait plus le chocolat? Non, impossible... A d'autres.

Léolio se tourna vers Kurapika.

-« Tu vois? Ces trois semaines l'ont rendu complétement frappa-dingue.»

Kirua fit soudain un gargantuesque sourire.

-« POISSON D'AVRIL! Quoi on n'est pas le 1er avril? Bah pas grave. Vous y avez crû, hein? Non mais et puis quoi encore?» Cria t-il avant de se jeter sur une boite de chocolat.

BCI: Voilà! En espérant que ça vous a fait rire.


	2. Chapter 2

Blabla complétement inutile ( BCI ): Voilà! Kurapika est en petite ménagère cette fois. J'adore écrire des trucs comme ça...

-« Léolio.»

Pas de réponse.

-« Léolio!»

Toujours rien.

-« LEOLIO!

-Hein? Que... Quoi?»

Ah. Enfin.

-«Tu dormais? Demanda la jeune blonde.

-Euh... Non, non.

-Ah oui? Pourtant je t'ai appelé trois fois et tu ne répondais pas. En plus tu as la marque de ton livre sur la joue.»

Léolio plus que nerveux posa son livre sur la table et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air d'un gamin pris en faute.

-« Tu voulais quelque chose? Demanda t-il.

-Tu sais ou est mon épluche-légume?

-Ton quoi?

-Mon épluche-légume.»

Léolio écarquilla les yeux se demandant ce que voulait faire Kurapika avec un épluche-légume.

Puis il se rappela que c'était elle qui faisait la cuisine. C'était toujours elle qui faisait la cuisine.

Ils avaient d'abord essayé de partager les tâches. Mais ça s'était révélé plutôt impossible.

Léolio ne pouvait pas mettre un pied en cuisine sans y foutre le feu, Kirua ne savait pas faire des plats sans y mettre des montagnes de sucres et Gon préparait toujours des plats avec des mélanges improbables ce qui donnait... Des saveurs improbables.

D'un accord commun ils avaient relégué la tache à Kurapika.

_-« Pitié Kurapika, il n y a que toi qui sait faire des choses mangeable.»_

Léolio fixait du regard le tablier vert de Kurapika. Il y avait des petites broderies dessus.

Kurapika portait un tablier vert avec de jolies broderies dessus.

Ça lui allait plutôt bien.

-« Léolio, est ce que m'écoutes au moins?

-Ah... Euh oui... Il doit être dans le placard...

-Merci.»

Léolio continua de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la cuisine.

-« Léolio pourquoi t'as la bouche ouverte?» Demanda niaisement Gon.

Kurapika passait d'un geste rapide la serpillère.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que Kirua et Gon laissent-ils toujours autant de saletés?» Pesta t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta un moment en se disant que c'était elle qui faisait tout ici. La cuisine, le ménage, la lessive et les courses.

Tout ça pendant que ces feignants s'amusaient tranquillement.

Dire qu'elle venait ici pour se reposer et qu'en fin de compte elle se retrouvait à travailler.

-« Et bah! C'est tout propre ici! On peut même voir le sol briller!»

Kurapika se retourna et jeta un regard noir au jeune assassin qui lui faisait un sourire goguenard.

-« Encore heureux que je sois là. Je ne sais pas dans quel état serait cet appartement sinon.»

Le sourire de Kirua s'agrandit encore pour devenir carnassier.

-« Tu sais Kurapika, si tu te faisais virer de ton boulot de garde du corps, tu pourrais te reconvertir dans le ménage à domicile. Tu fais ça très bien.»

De sa vie Kirua, n'avait encore jamais reçu de serpillère en pleine tête.

Maintenant, c'était fait.

La tarte aux citrons de Kurapika était tombée. Gon, Kirua et Léolio commençaient à réaliser de l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

-« Vous croyez qu'elle y tenait à sa tarte? Demanda Kirua.

-Énormément. Je l'ai même entendue chantonner pendant qu'elle la préparait.» Répondit Léolio.

Regards angoissés. Il était rare que Kurapika chantonne.

-« Elle va nous tuer. Continua Léolio.

-Non. Elle va nous torturer puis elle va nous tuer. Répondit Kirua.

-Il faut faire quelque chose.

-Ouais.

-J'ai une idée. On va aller acheter une tarte aux citrons. Elle se rendra pas compte de la différence.

-On ne pourrait pas plutôt tout lui dire et s'excuser?» Demanda Gon.

Kirua et Léolio observèrent Gon comme si il avait dit que c'était une bonne idée d'inviter les membres de la brigade fantôme pour aller faire une pizza partie.

-« Non. On ne peut pas faire ça. Dit catégoriquement Léolio.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.» Répondit Kirua.

Ils s'entreregardèrent cherchant à savoir de qui c'était la faute.

En fait, Gon s'était fait un chocolat chaud, mais il avait glissé sur un emballage de chocolat qui trainait par terre laissé par Kirua, et avait renversé son bol sur Léolio qui furieux avait couru après Gon qui s'était réfugié dans la cuisine et dans un mouvement de panique ils avaient secoués la table ce qui avait fait tomber la tarte.

Au final, c'était de la faute à tout les trois.

-« Le pire c'était qu'elle avait l'air bonne cette tarte. Dit tristement Kirua.

-Elle doit rentrer quand? Demanda Gon.

-Dans une heure ou deux heures.

-OK. On a le temps. Je vais aller chercher une tarte aux citrons. Vous deux, vous nettoyez ça.» Conclut Léolio.

L'apprenti médecin se dépêcha d'attraper ses clés et de se précipiter dehors.

Kirua et Gon se regardèrent.

-« N-Nettoyer?» Bredouilla Gon.

Kirua se dépêcha de prendre la tarte et de la mettre à la poubelle mais il restait encore une tâche sur le carrelage. On ne pouvait pas mettre des tâches à la poubelle.

-« On fait quoi pour ça?» Demanda Gon.

Kirua alla chercher dans les placards et sortit une bouteille en plastique.

-« Tu crois que ça part à l'eau de javel?

-...»

Léolio arriva avec une nouvelle tarte aux citrons qu'il posa sur la table. Il enleva précipitamment l'emballage et la mit à l'exact endroit ou la vraie était posée avant.

-« Gon, Kirua. Venez.»

Les trois se placèrent devant la tarte l'examinant sous toute les coutures.

-« Est-ce qu'elle a l'air différente de l'autre? Demanda Léolio.

-Je sais pas. Je crois bien que l'autre était d'un jaune un peu plus clair.» Répondit Kirua.

Léolio foudroya Kirua du regard s'apprêtant à dire qu'il rigolerait moins si Kurapika se rendait compte que ce n'était pas sa tarte; mais il fut arrêté par le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

Kurapika était arrivée. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se demander pourquoi, ses trois colocataires la regardaient avec un tel effarement.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Vous avez fait une bêtise, c'est ça?

-Non, non, non... On se disait juste que tu en avais mis du temps pour rentrer.» Rétorqua Léolio.

Kurapika fronça les sourcils et partit à la cuisine suivis de trois autres personnes plus que nerveuses.

-« Ma tarte...» Commença t-elle.

Ça y est ils étaient foutus.

-« …Vous voulez la goûter?

-Kurapika! Ne nous fais pas des peurs pareilles!» S'écria Léolio d'un ton badin.

Ce fut seulement quand Kirua lui foutu un énorme coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il réalisa l'énorme gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

Kurapika regarda d'un œil plus que soupçonneux Léolio se tordre de douleur. (« Kirua! Ça va pas bien?»; « Espèce d'abruti! Tu veux tout faire foirer?»)

Kurapika mit la table et découpa les parts surveillant attentivement les réactions pour le moins étrange des trois hunters.

Elle prit un morceau de gâteau, le gouta et... Sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas sa tarte. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne mettait jamais de cannelle, et celle-ci en était remplie.

La blonde un brin énervée, voulut demander d'un ton glacial qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait de _sa _tarte, mais elle fut interrompu par leurs visage angoissés. Non... Il y avait un moyen beaucoup plus amusant pour les punir.

-« Vous savez au lieu de me regarder, vous pouvez peut-être manger votre part.»

Les trois se hâtèrent d'engloutir leurs parts en vitesse, espérant qu'ils en avaient enfin terminés de cette histoire.

-« Alors, elle était bonne?» Demanda t-elle d'un ton candide qu'on n'était vraiment pas habitué à entendre de sa bouche.

Tout les trois approuvèrent avec vigueur alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment demandés qu'elle goût avait cette maudite tarte aux citrons avec des tonnes de cannelle dedans.

-« Oui. C'était intelligent à toi de mettre de la cannelle dedans. Dit Gon innocemment.

-De la cannelle? Je ne mets jamais de cannelle dans mes tartes.» Répliqua t-elle avec un étonnement faussé.

Kurapika l'avait dit. Elle n'aimait pas mentir et trouvait ça sans honteux. Elle ne mentait quasiment jamais. Ce qui était dommage car elle faisait ça à la perfection.

Gon sembla confus et essaya de se rattraper.

-« Non, non... Enfin, euh... Je me suis surement trompé..

-Ah bon pourtant la cannelle, c'est quelque chose qu'on reconnaît aisément. D'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai cru reconnaître de la cannelle. C'est bizarre, j'étais pourtant sûre de ne pas en avoir mis.

-Euh...»

Kurapika aurait pu très bien continuer à les cuisiner pendant un bon moment, mais jouer la comédie lui mettait les nerfs à vifs.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement avouer que ce n'est pas ma tarte?» Demanda t-elle d'un ton plus glacé que la banquise d'antarctique.

- C'est vrai, Kurapika. Ta tarte, on l'a fait tombée. Moi, j'étais pour l'avouer mais, c'est eux qui ont voulu mentir. Expliqua Gon, d'une voix larmoyante.

-EH!ESPECE DE TRAITRE! ESSAIE PAS DE SAUVER TA PEAU!» Crièrent Kirua et Léolio en même temps.

Le regard froid de Kurapika les arrêta tout de suite.

-« Kirua va manger ton chocolat. Léolio retourne travailler. Je ne veux plus vous revoir avant le dîner.» Dit-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Gon se retourna vers eux et dit d'un ton candide.

-« Je crois bien que Kurapika, elle vous en veut.»

Regards meurtriers.

BCI: J'ai un peu l'impression qu'il est moins bien que le premier.


	3. Chapter 3

Blabla complétement inutile ( BCI ): J'ai remarqué une chose. Mes ones-shots parlent toujours de nourriture... C'est que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration sur ce sujet-là.

Le jeune garçon s'avança furtivement. Doucement... Silencieusement... Surtout ne pas se faire remarquer. Il jeta un bref regard à son camarade de chambre qui dormait les poings fermés. Surtout il ne fallait pas le réveiller...

Il actionna doucement la poignée, ouvrit légèrement la porte et s'y glissa. Bien... Pour l'instant tout se passait bien...

A pas de loup, il continua son chemin tout en utilisant le Zetsu. On était jamais trop prudent. Il passa devant la porte de la chambre de Kurapika. C'était _elle_ le principal danger. Il mit son oreille contre la porte, essayant de détecter le moindre signe montrant que la blonde était réveillée. N'entendant rien, il continua sa route mais un obstacle imprévu failli tout gâcher. Une douleur sourde se propagea dans son pied et il dut faire un effort monstrueux pour ne pas hurler. Se massant le pied, les larmes aux yeux, il repéra l'objet responsable de cet accident. Il venait de shooter dans l'encyclopédie de médecine de Léolio. Ensuite, on pouvait très bien se demander qu'est ce que foutait l'encyclopédie de Léolio par terre en plein couloir, mais il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il hésita un moment à faire demi-tour, l'accident l'ayant légèrement refroidi. Il pouvait très bien rentrer se coucher et se rendormir. Ce serait plus simple et moins dangereux. Non. Il avait fait tout ce chemin et ce n'était pas pour abandonner maintenant!

Avec une détermination froide, il continua son chemin et s'arrêta devant la porte qui la mènerait à son but final. D'un geste lent en veillant bien à discerner la poignée dans le noir, il la saisit et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il y était presque maintenant.

Toujours à pas de loup, il continua veillant bien à ne pas rentrer dans la table en bois- S'être cogné le pied lui suffisait, merci- il prit un tabouret en faisait attention à qu'il ne racle pas le sol, il le posa ensuite avec douceur devant un grand placard. Il y monta et tata le sommet du placard jusqu'à trouver l'objet désiré. Toujours avec des gestes précis et lents, il redescendit doucement l'objet et le posa sur la table.

D'un mouvement fébrile, il défit le couvercle et plongea la main dans le bocal attrapant un autre objet ovale.

Puis soudain... La lumière l'éblouie complétement et il cligna des yeux, peu habitué à ce changement brusque. Il eu tout juste le temps d'entendre une voix grave mais mélodieuse retentir dans la cuisine.

-« Gon? Qu'est ce que tu fais?»

En déglutissant, il observa d'un œil inquiet Kurapika qui semblait peut-être fatiguée mais parfaitement réveillée.

Alors ça, c'était pas cool.

Gon, treize ans, pour la première fois de sa vie, s'est fait prendre en flagrant délit entrain de voler des cookies à une heure du matin.

BCI: Je sais. C'est très court, et ça ressemble plus à un drabble. Mais bon, la qualité est la même, non?


	4. Chapter 4

Blabla complétement inutile ( BCI ): Ça faisait un moment, que je n'avais rien écrit. Mais en ce moment, je suis débordée.

Kurapika se réveilla dans une atmosphère féérique. S'étirant, elle regarda les petites particules de poussières voleter à la lumière. Baillant, elle se leva et frotta ses bras nus. Il faisait plutôt froid. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et passa sa tête dehors.

Sa chambre donnait sur un petit carré boisé. Divers arbres aux couleurs verdoyantes s'alignaient avec superbe et des parterres de pissenlits et de marguerites surmontaient le sol.

Elle tendit l'oreille. Les oiseaux chantaient. Elle regarda distraitement une coccinelle passer en faisant divers détours.

Il faisait un peu frais, mais il n y avait aucun doute sur le fait que les températures s'adouciraient vers midi.

C'était une magnifique journée. Et c'était pour cette raison, que Kurapika était gagnée par les sueurs froides.

Et ça, pour deux raisons. La première, Kurapika avait toujours préférée la pluie. ( NDA: Comme je l'ai dit, dans _allez, souris! _Moi me faire de la pub? N'importe quoi.)

La pluie la calmait et la soulageait alors que les belles journées lui donnaient toujours l'impression que le monde s'amusait plus qu'elle.

Et la deuxième, bien plus problématique, était que son expérience, lui avait appris que les belles journées était toujours _très mauvaises _pour elle.

Effectivement, pendant ces jours là, il lui arrivait toujours diverses catastrophes.

C'est pourquoi, en sortant de sa chambre, elle affichait une tête abattue, s'attendant à ce qu'il se passe une catastrophe imminente. Inutile de se faire de faux espoirs, elle allait arriver cette catastrophe.

Qui sait? Peut-être que Léolio avait mélangé les couleurs dans la machines à laver, et que toutes les chemises de la blonde était devenues roses. ( Et oh, ce qu'elle pouvait haïr le rose. )

Ou alors Gon et Kirua allaient revenir plein de boue et salir tout l'appartement. ( Et qui nettoierait après? Hein, qui? Elle, évidemment.)

Kuroro pouvait même sortir d'un placard et lui dire qu'il s'était libéré de son nen, et que maintenant il n'allait pas se gêner pour l'embêter, ça ne la surprendrait même pas. ( Quoique, sa réaction risquerait d'être un peu violente, si elle voyait Kuroro débarquer d'un placard.)

Débarquant dans la cuisine, tout semblait être normal. Léolio lisait le journal et Gon et Kirua se disputait pour savoir qui finirait le pot de confiture,jusqu'à que la blonde exaspérée, sorte un autre pot de confiture du placard. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, Kuroro n'était pas planqué dedans. ( NDA: Tu parles! C'est hyper dommage.)

Pour une fois, absolument rien de bizarre ne se passait. Ce qui était en soi pas anormal. Quand on était quatre hunters, même quand on ne cherchait pas d'ennuis, on en récoltait quand même.

Sa décision était prise. Aujourd'hui, elle resterait ici. Les chances de catastrophes seraient ainsi, diminués. Du moins, elle espérait, sinon ça craignait.

Kurapika se dit qu'il fallait tout de même mieux garder un œil sur ces trois-là. Après tout, ils étaient eux-même trois catastrophes ambulantes.

Mais étonnamment, Gon et Kirua furent sages toute la journée, s'abstenant de se disputer pour des idioties, et Léolio dit un peu moins de bêtises pour une fois.

Suspicieuse, elle vérifia qu'ils restaient tranquille et partit se doucher. Pour l'instant, absolument de mauvais ne s'était passé. Peut-être cette journée était-elle une exception. Elle devait s'être montée la tête. Elle pouvait se détendre un peu, non? C'était ce qu'elle se disait en actionnant le pommeau de la douche. Elle sentit avec délice, l'eau chaude rouler sur son corps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux... Et ce fut là qu'elle _la_ vit. La plus énorme araignée qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. C'était immense, noire, velue. Mais pire encore. C'était le symbole de la brigade fantôme. C'était comme si Kuroro en personne s'était ramené dans la salle de bain.

Kurapika sentit ses yeux devenir rouges. Elle allait la tuer, l'écraser, la déchirer.

Elle ne tolèrerait pas la présence d'une araignée alors qu'elle se douchait.

Enfilant rapidement un peignoir, elle se précipita sur l'araignée oubliant à quel point le sol était glissant. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Léolio entrain de réviser tranquillement était loin de se douter qu'il pouvait arriver quelque chose de mauvais à Kurapika. Et pourtant.

C'est alors, qu'il entendit un hurlement de douleur et de détresse retentir de la salle de bain. Il lâcha son livre et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Kurapika était étendue sur le sol, se tenant la jambe en gémissant, un peu plus loin une araignée terrifiée filait se cacher sous un meuble.

Il imaginait très bien la scène.

Kurapika était furieuse. La catastrophe avait fini par arriver.

Bilan de son problème dans la salle de bain: Une entorse, les trois qui se foutaient de sa gueule et un monstre qui se baladait quelque part dans la maison.

Vivement qu'il pleuve.

BCI: Pauvre Kurapika.


	5. Chapter 5

Blabla complétement inutile ( BCI): On passe à un mode P.O.V Léolio. La pauvre Kurapika. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la martyriser. Je crois qu'un jour, elle va me faire la peau.

Kurapika est tombée malade. Je l'ai remarqué tout de suite quand elle faillit tomber en arrivant dans la cuisine. Je l'ai forcé à s'allonger ( et quand je dis forcé, c'est vraiment forcé ) et ausculté. Mince. Elle avait attrapée cette foutue grippe.

-« Pas de doute, c'est cette grippe.» Déclarais-je.

Kurapika m'a fixé avec des yeux troubles.

-« Cette grippe? La grippe que tu dis qu'elle est horrible?

- Ouais, celle-là. Il y a médicament qui est hyper efficace. En le prenant pendant deux semaines, c'était comme si tu n'avais rien.»

Kurapika parue soulagée. Je m'en voulus de devoir briser ses espoirs. Parce que ce médicament...

-« Mais... Y a des effets secondaires.»

Kurapika fronça les sourcils, l'air contrariée.

-« C'est quoi comme effets secondaires? Des trucs basiques?»

Je sais qu'elle parlait des nausées, des maux de têtes... Si seulement ça pouvait être ça.

-« Nan. C'est pire.

- … Pire?

- Ouais. Ce médicament va te mettre les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Ce qui va dire que tu vas te mettre à pleurer pour la moindre bêtise.»

Kurapika cligna des yeux une fois. Puis deux. Et dit d'une voix totalement neutre:

-« La moindre bêtise? Ce qui veut dire à la moindre chose la plus insignifiante?

-Ouais. J'en ai déjà vu pleurer parce que la porte avait été claqué trop fort.

-Et c'est censé arriver à coup sûr?

- A coup sûr. Aucun moyen d'y échapper.»

Il y a eu un gros silence de plusieurs minutes. On s'est regardés dans le blanc des yeux je ne sais pas combien de temps, jusqu'à ce que l'expression de Kurapika s'assombrisse d'un coup.

-« Léolio...

- Oui?

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout cela te mets de bonne humeur?»

Aïe. Touché. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vu Kurapika pleurer. On dit que les filles sont émotives, tu parles! Elle est aussi sensible qu'une botte de carottes.

Et euh... C'est vrai que j'étais curieux de voir comment ça faisait quand elle pleurait.

-« Hum... De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois prendre ce médicament.»

Je voyais au loin Gon et Kirua nous espionner du couloir. (« Dis, dis Kirua, qu'est ce qu'ils se disent? J'entends rien!»; « Tais-toi, tu me déconcentres! Je vais lire sur leurs lèvres.»; « Hein? Tu sais faire ça, toi?»; « Euh... On sait pas tant qu'on a pas essayé!»)

Puis Kurapika parue sincèrement abattue.

-« Très bien. Je vais le prendre ce médicament.»

Je lui donner le traitement en lui expliquant les doses. Je suis allé expliquer aux gosses la situation et leurs a demandé de ne pas faire de bêtise et d'être sage pendant ces deux semaines. Ils m'ont promis de se faire tout petit.

Si Gon m'a paru sincère, pour Kirua, j'ai eu des doutes.

Kurapika me dit un peu plus tard, qu'elle ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne pensait pas que ce médicament l'affecterait.

Elle a pleurée seize fois, faisant une moyenne d'une fois par jour.

Malgré tout, je suis impressionné. Sur un laps de temps de deux semaines, les patients traités pleurent environ trente-cinq fois.

Ce qui prouve que Kurapika a vraiment des nerfs en acier.

La première fois que Kurapika pleura, ce fut à cause de Kirua.

Il n'avait pas voulu mettre de gruyère dans ses pâtes.

C'est là, que je me rendis compte que Kurapika avait une manière bizarre de pleurer. Au lieu de partir en gros sanglots bruyants, c'était toujours des larmes silencieuses et une mine attristée qui fendrait le cœur de n'importe qui.

Kurapika pleurait avec beaucoup de dignité.

Elle pleura une deuxième fois quand je cassai une tasse, une troisième fois à la mort d'un artiste qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et une quatrième fois lorsqu'elle tomba sur un feuilleton d'amour à la télé.

Attention. N'allez pas croire que Kurapika émue par cette magnifique histoire d'amour entre un patron et la femme de ménage; s'était laissée aller aux larmes. Non. En fait, elle avait trouvé ça tellement répugnant qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer de dégout.

Gon quelque peu perturbé par le fait que sa grande sœur de cœur se mette à fondre en larmes tout le temps, se mit lui aussi à pleurer.

Je sais que Kurapika allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer et que Gon la suivait dedans.

Nous, on n'avait pas le droit d'entrer.

Cela énervait beaucoup Kirua, qui y voyait du favoritisme.

-« Nan mais, franchement! Il suffit de se mettre à pleurer pour pouvoir entrer dans la chambre de Kurapika, hein? Pourquoi y a que lui qui peut la consoler, hein? Pourquoi y a que lui qui peut voir comment est sa chambre?»

On n'était jamais entré dans la chambre de Kurapika. J'ai parié 4000 Jénis que ça devait être remplis de bouquins.

C'était remplis de bouquins.

Kurapika pleura à nouveau lorsqu'elle apprit que la brigade fantôme se baladait en ville.

-« C'est pas vrai! Si je n'étais pas malade, j'aurais pu aller les pourchasser... Mais dans cet état, je suis complétement immobilisée... Quelle honte!

- Mais non, mais non... Je suis sûr que même Kuroro réagirait avec compassion.»

Tu parles qu'il serait mort de rire.

Vu que le regard noir qu'elle me jeta, elle aussi, elle le savait.

Si il y a bien une chose qui énerva Kurapika ces dernières semaines, ce furent les hommes en général.

Parfois, quand elle sortait, pour une raison ou une autre elle se mettait à pleurer.

Et quand Kurapika pleurait... Et bien...

Elle était tout simplement adorable.

On dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier au apparences et c'était très vrai pour Kurapika en pleurs. Quand elle pleurait, elle ressemblait une douce jeune fille sensible et romantique ayant très peur de la violence du monde.

On sait très bien que Kurapika n'est pas comme ça.

C'est pour ça que pendant les deux semaines; elle se fit draguée sept fois par le facteur, le livreur de pizza, le caissier de l'épicerie, un mec au hasard dans la rue, le type qui vendait des assurances, une lesbienne et un mafieux.

Rajoutons que Kurapika le prenait plutôt mal.

Mais toutes les choses ont une fin, même les mauvaises et elle pût enfin arrêter de prendre ce médicament.

On n'attendait aucun effet sur la suite et elle redevient exactement comme avant.

Car Kurapika restait Kurapika, et à part à cause de réactions chimiques, elle pleurait pas. Sinon, ce ne serait pas Kurapika.

BCI: Review? Si c'était Kurapika qui vous le demandait en pleurant, vous le feriez hein?


	6. Chapter 6

BCI : Ça fait longtemps que j'avais rien publié dans Moments de vies ! Mais j'avais plus vraiment d'idées. Celui-là est un peu spécial puisque il y a un moment avec la brigade. Ce n'est pas à trop prendre au sérieux.

Le silence était complet dans l'appartement. Et Kirua n'aimait pas réellement ça. C'était peut-être parce que Gon et Leolio étaient absents.

C'étaient eux qui mettaient de l'ambiance, toujours à faire du bruit ou à dire des choses un peu débiles. Surtout Leolio.

Mais quand il y a seulement un ex-assassin scotché devant la télé et une Kuruta absorbée dans son livre, on ne pouvait pas être garanti d'avoir une atmosphère terrible.

Le film que regardait Kirua était plutôt ennuyeux. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant sur les autres chaines. La télé était donc inutile.

Quelle horrible révélation.

Il pensa un moment à sortir faire un tour, mais abandonna en songeant que sans Gon, ça ne risquait pas d'être très drôle.

De toute façon, sans Gon, il n'y avait rien de très marrant.

Le Zoldick se mis en position assise et tourna la tête vers la jeune blonde assise sur le canapé.

Kurapika devait sentir son regard, mais elle avait apparemment décidé de ne pas y prêter attention.

Kirua n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore.

« C'est bien ce que tu lis ?

-Oui.»

Silence.

Kirua se dit que c'était inutile d'essayer de lui faire la conversation sur ses bouquins, car de toute façon, la littérature, il y connaissait pas grand chose.

Ses parents s'en fichaient un peu s'il lisait ou non. La seule chose qu'on lui avait forcément forcé à lire dans son enfance, c'était _Comment s'innocenter d'un meurtre qu'on a bel et bien commis._

Un ouvrage de référence, selon son père.

Bon. Comme la question des livres ne marchait pas, essayons autre chose.

Kirua dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit:

« Ça t'arrive de te demander ce que fait la brigade fantôme en ce moment ?»

Sûr que l'ambiance allait être terrible, maintenant.

Kurapika daigna enfin lever les yeux de son livre et regarda Kirua comme si elle se disait:

Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Kirua, aussi, s'en voulait à mort.

La Kuruta se lécha les lèvres, nerveuse. Avec ses amis, quand on lui posait une question, elle était obligée de répondre, peu importe à quel point ça la dérangeait.

C'était son code d'honneur.

« Oui, ça arrive.

-Moi aussi, tu sais.»

Nouveau silence.

Kirua aurait bien voulu se mettre à parler d'autre choses pour atténuer cette atmosphère devenue très lourde tout à coup.

« Ils doivent être loin de toute façon. Dit posément la blonde.

-J'espère qu'ils sont loin.»

Kirua n'aimerait pas les croiser dans la ville, mais alors, vraiment pas. Surtout depuis que Senritsu lui avait confié qu'elle avait compris que Kuroro Lucifer s'intéressait beaucoup à Kurapika.

Tous les deux n'avaient pas osés en parler à la Kuruta, craignant une réaction violente et... désespérée.

« Ce sont tout de même des être humains. Peut-être qu'ils font des trucs marrants en ce moment.

-Pff... Ça m'étonnerai.» Rétorqua Kurapika.

Un peu plus loin, même carrément sur un autre continent, une petite partie de la brigade se trouvaient dans un restaurant asiatique.

Kuroro qui était en mode, je-reste-discret, était entrain de penser à son prochain vol, avec en face de lui, Phinks et Feitan.

Personnellement, il aurait préféré avoir quelqu'un d'autre en face de lui. Kurapika, par exemple.

Oui, un joli tête à tête en amoureux.

Mais bien sûr, il fallait qui se trouve avec Phinks et Feitan.

Ça sera pour une prochaine fois, espérait-il.

« C'est sympa de nous inviter à diner, Dancho.»

C'est étrange, il ne se souvenait pas avoir dit qu'il payait.

S'ils étaient là, c'était juste que de rester tout le temps dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné était un peu sinistre, même pour eux.

Il avait décidé de sortir, et comme Phinks et Feitan étaient avec lui...

Phinks et Feitan mangeaient avec entrain la même chose et d'un coup, Phinks demanda:

« C'est plutôt bon, ce truc. C'est quoi en fait ?»

Kuroro se pencha un peu et dit d'un ton plat:

« Eh bien, je crois bien que c'est du chien.»

Phinks lâcha ses baguettes.

Feitan lui aussi avait arrêté de manger.

Du quoi ?

Il y eut un long silence où tout le monde se regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

Puis les deux acolytes quittèrent leur Dancho du regard pour le baisser vers leur assiettes.

_Du chien._

Sachant parfaitement que leur Dancho se trompait très rarement, Phinks demanda doucement à Feitan:

« Eh... Il a bien dit ' chien ', hein ? Ce qui veut dire que c'est vraiment à quoi on pense ?

-Parce qu'il y a deux sortes de chien, espèce d'abruti ? Rétorqua Feitan.

-Ne me traites pas d'abruti, c'est toi qui a commandé ça.» Grommela Phinks, en grinçant des dents.

Kuroro soupira et demanda:

« Ça vous pose problème ?

-Euh... Non. On s'en fiche. Hein, Feitan ?

-Bah oui. On s'en fiche, c'est clair.»

Ils faisaient partie de la brigade fantôme, tout de même. Sauf qu'ils ne touchaient toujours pas à leur assiettes.

« Il y a un problème, Feitan ? Pourquoi tu manges pas ? Questionna Phinks.

-Mais non, tout va bien. Je t'en prie, commence. Tu es devenu tout pâle, ça te ferait du bien de manger un peu.

-Oh mais non, après toi. D'ailleurs, tu es chinois, non ? Vous devez avoir l'habitude de manger ça, non ?

-_Non. _J'ai jamais mangé ça de ma vie, moi. Et j'ai pas réellement envie de commencer.

-Euh... Moi, non plus, à vrai dire. Surtout que...

-Que ?

-J'aime bien les chiens, moi !»

Et bah, première nouvelle.

« En même temps, je peux me tromper.» Intervint leur Dancho.

Regards pleins d'espoir.

« C'est vrai ?

-Oui... Il suffit de demander.»

Ils guettèrent avec inquiétude un serveur jusqu'à en attraper un et demander:

« Et dîtes-nous. Ce n'est pas du chien, quand même ?» Demanda Phinks.

Le serveur sourit et dit:

« Du chien ? Bien sûr que non.»

Ouf.

« C'est du chat.» Reprit-il.

En rentrant, Gon et Leolio eurent la surprise de voir, Kurapika et Kirua affalés sur le sol avec deux boites de chocolats bien entamés par terre.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux ? Demanda Leolio.

-Bah... Kurapika avait l'air de déprimer un peu, alors je lui ai proposé de manger un peu de chocolat. C'est bon le chocolat.» Dit le Zoldick en se resservant.


End file.
